Traditionally, holistic and/or non-western health practices have been used as alternatives to conventional health/medical methodology. Examples of such traditional holistic and/or non-western health practices include acupuncture, acupressure, and aromatherapy. Traditionally, such techniques are used individually to provide therapy to a patient and/or such techniques traditionally require a trained practitioner in order to be performed on a patient. This use of such traditional techniques, however, may be deficient.